


Possibilities

by Anamaric17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: Sasha and Abraham finally get together...missing scene after Sasha asked him to "come inside."





	Possibilities

             Sasha found herself staring over at Abraham more and more when they went out on runs. She tried her hardest to think of something else like the walkers, the time of day and temperature, even her brother Tyreese. Every thought kept leading back to Abraham and it was driving her crazy. She thought about the way he would say something vulgar and bold which would offend other women, but made her smile. The image of his red hair and bright red beard haunting her dreams and her waking daydreams too.  
             

             At the moment they were just coming back from a run and Abraham was talking. She heard him but she couldn't focus on the actual words because her mind was elsewhere, mainly wondering if she should ask him to stop by her house. She knew he wasn't with Rosita anymore and a part of her felt guilty about it but she also hadn't acted upon this news.

  
            "Hey Sasha you in there?" Abraham said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and their eyes met as they both stopped walking. His eyes boring into her own with concern but she didn't pull away.

  
            "I uh...I wanted to talk to you about something but I'm thinking now is probably not the best time." She said glancing away and towards the sun.

             "Come on, sweetie you know we can talk about anything. Hell, not like the world gives a damn about what's inappropriate anymore." Abraham said with a grin.  
Sasha laughed a little and then sighed looking back up at him. She decided to say fuck it and just say what was on her mind.

            "I want you to come home with me." She said and looked up at him again.

  Abraham didn't look surprised or upset that she said that. If she was honest with herself she was hoping for some kind of reaction in that regards. Instead he grinned, leaned down to her level, and kissed her on the lips. Sasha let out a little squeal not prepared but then started kissing him back. His large right hand reaching up to hold the back of her head in place and she pushed up against his chest for leverage. When he pulled away she was panting and smiling up at him.

  
          "I want nothing more than to come home with you, darling." He whispered and kissed her briefly again. He smelled like sweat and like the woods. She grabbed his hand and looked down a bit shy knowing he was so much older than her but at the same time it didn't matter.

            "Ok good...You sure it's not weird or something. I mean because of Rosita and all that."

  
            "Sasha that's been over for weeks now. You don't have to worry about that." He said.

  
            She shook her head and then she leaned into him needing to be close. Her heart was racing again and her palms were sweating. She wanted him but they had to finish their run before any of that could go down.

  
              "OK well...tonight then. I mean if you want." She said before squeezing his hand once more and then walking ahead of him. Abraham whistled to himself happily before they went back to work.

Later that night...

  
              Sasha nervously opened the front door to her Alexandria house with Abraham hot on her heels. She was giddy with excitement about how the night would turn out. She thought about how she only had one boyfriend in college before the world ended. She then thought about Bob and how they never got to do anything beside cuddle and kiss. She took a deep breath, turned on the nearest light, and turned around to face Abraham.

               "Nervous, Nellie huh?" Abraham said shutting the door and smiling kindly at her. His blue eyes almost aglow in the soft light above them.

            "I...I'm not the kind of girl who, before all of this, got to date a lot." She said looking him in the eyes and daring herself to be brave.

             "Well Hell, darling I'm not gonna just jump on ya." He moved over and grabbed her hand before leading her to the couch. She sat down in his lap. It didn't escape her mind that he was so much bigger than her.

  
           "I know that but-"

           "But what? You want slow and gentle? I will go as slow or as fast as you want. Shit, as far as I'm concerned we got the rest of whatever time this shitty world is gonna give us." Abraham said. He kissed her lightly on the lips and Sasha laughed.

  
          "You are so vulgar and sweet at the same time. How do you do that?" She said grinning and laying her legs across his. His large hand went to her knee and started rubbing circles on it.

          "You like it." was all he said back as an answer.

The two of them stayed that way talking about their lives before the walkers and the people they knew that turned. They shared childhood stories, Sasha told him about the time Tyreese pushed her on the swings and she fell off and broke her ankle. Abraham explained how it felt to hold his first born child in his arms.

  
         "I'm really glad you came over tonight." Sasha said. She knew she had been difficult to be around after her brother's death, but Abraham never backed down. He was determined to get to know her. His charm and care broke down her walls without a second blow.

        "I am glad you asked me over. I wanted to tell you how special you are to me for a while now, Sasha." Abraham said kissing her neck.

         She gasped feeling her temperature rising and her body tense in his arms. He whispered for her to relax and instantly she did. They looked in each other's eyes for a long moment.

        "I think I'm ready. " She said before she reached for his hand and got up walking to the bedroom.

        Abraham got up with a groan following the lithe beauty to the bedroom door. Before she could say or do anything else, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. She giggled very girl-like and he laughed back too. Sasha kissed the side of his neck tasting him. She was very pleased with the response she got back from him, in the form of him squeezing her ass.

          Abraham laid her down on the bed and started to undress her slowly with her boots coming off first. He kissed one sock covered foot before doing the same to the other as their eyes connected. Sasha let out a soft chuckle before biting her lip and Abraham felt himself become rock hard. This woman was definitely going to be it for him. He not only desired her like he had Rosita, but he craved her company, her smile, her touch.

           "Damn, Sasha..." he said in a gruff tone as he moved over her and pulled her pants down.

  
          She kissed his hair and then let out a moan when his fingers skimmed down her bare legs. He licked his lips before he removed her panties. Sasha laid back on the bed and opened her legs a bit for him. The move was hesitant and yet still inviting as if she was unsure of his desire for her.

  
          "Don't do that darling. Trust me you ain't got nothing to be ashamed of." He said as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and moved until he was squared with her bare pussy. Sasha looked about to cry with want and he didn't wait before moving his tongue against her.

              "Oh...Abraham!" She cried as her tiny hands curled against his sweater clothed shoulders.

        He closed his eyes and inhaled her womanly scent before getting another taste of her. She squirmed and tried to hold on to anything that would keep her grounded but he wasn't about to let up. Abraham set a punishing rhythm of tongue lashing against her pussy, before sucking greedily on her clit. Sasha started to sweat and heave and he added a finger for good measure.  
 

       "Ah! Ah! Ohh.." She said before she whimpered and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. No one had ever done that to her and she not only loved it but didn't have proper way to respond. She wailed and he decided it was the perfect time to switch tactics as he grabbed her thighs and spread her as far as she would go and doubled his efforts with his tongue swiping her from top to bottom.

  
         Sasha shook with this new position and her eyes spilled a few tears as she wailed and came hard. Her head was pounding a bit and her vision went white as Abraham continued to eat her out. She heard herself calling his name and she also felt another climax coming on the heels of the first one which was also new to her.  
Abraham came up for air only when she stopped shaking. He licked his lips, beard wet and shining. Sasha wiped away two stray tears, her hands shaking. He kissed her thighs before leaning up and kissing her on the lips. Their tongue fought for dominance before Sasha let him win.

  
       "You want to keep going?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded that she did. He continued removing her clothes and she was bold enough now to help him remove his own. Sasha leaned up until she was sitting naked in his lap with his manhood pressing heavily against her stomach. She wanted him and she was almost begging, the way her body was humming with need. She knew he could feel it as he kissed her hungrily.

  
        "Now...please Abraham. Now!" She pleaded as she lifted her body up to rub against his. He mumbled her name and then the next thing she felt, he was inside her. She groaned at the pressure and the weight of him before she buried her head in the side of his neck.

  
     "Oh god...oh it's-"

  
      "I know baby. I know just relax. Relax for me and open up." Abraham said gently as the majority of him pushed inside of Sasha's tiny body. His strong hands on her thighs as he helped her spread herself.

  
     Sasha felt tears welling up again and yet she was euphoric with the feeling of him. She had no idea he would be as big as he was. She was panting with the length and the girth of his dick. She could feel him everywhere and he nerve endings felt like there was electricity traveling through them.

  
    Abraham knew he was a big man in every sense of the word, and to be honest, he was afraid he would hurt her. The way her pussy was holding him though, was really testing his reserve to keep it together and let her adjust. He wanted to pound her into the bed but he knew she needed time.

  
    They stayed still like that for a few minutes before Abraham reached down and fingered her. Sasha moaned and started to rock against him making him slip in even further. They both let out a gasp as she sink down on him to the hilt. Sasha set the pace as she rose and then impaled herself down again. Their bodies soon found a rhythm that she could take without him hurting her.

  
      Sasha could feel her belly getting tighter as she neared another climax which for her was a record in one night. Abraham feeling her walls tightening even more, kissed her once more before taking over and flipping them so she was on the bottom. Her beautiful brown irises went wide and he took the moment to smile at her. She tried to smile back but it ended up a silent scream as he lifted one leg and pushed inside her as deep as her body would allow. The bed started to squeak in protest as Abraham put it down on Sasha repeatedly. She mumbled what sounded like "Oh god I'm gonna cum again!" before she was doing just that. Abraham pushed in with a pounding rhythm now knowing she was nearly exhausted and needed him to come too.

  
     "You want it inside baby?" He asked huskily against her neck and she only nodded her head too far gone for words. Abraham kissed her and grabbed her hips knowing he would leave a bruise and let go. His cum flowing into her before spilling down her ass cheeks and staining the sheets. He wiped the sweat from her forehead and kissed her repeatedly as he stayed inside her for a while.

  
     "You ok, Sasha?" He whispered once his heartbeat relaxed and she seemed coherent enough to talk again. His dick slipping out of her making her wince a little.

  
      "I think so...I uh...I didn't know it would be like that." She said kissing his shoulder before placing a hand against his cheek. She was glossy eyed and smiling. The woman was in dire need of rest. He leaned to the side of her so as not to crush her with his weight.

      "Yeah that was damn good, darling. I'm kinda worried that I might have been too big. You sure you are okay?" He asked running a hand down her side. He had this same worry with Rosita but he wasn't about to tell her that.

      "Mmm..I am not going to break you know." She said grinning but still obviously exhausted. She started to laugh but it ended up a yawn and he laughed instead. She pulled the covers over her shoulder in a half attempt at warmth, and he finished the movement for her.

      "I know that baby. I still don't wanna hurt you if I can avoid it." He said and kissed her forehead as she snuggled up to him.

      "You won't I know it...can you...can you stay the night?" She asked looking into his eyes. His heart swelled in his chest and he knew at that moment he would not leave her of his own volition ever.

  
      "I'll always be here, darling. As long as I can breathe, I will be here Sasha." He said kissing her once more on the top of her head this time. He closed his eyes and she did the same. Sasha dreamed of his smile and his eyes. Abraham dreamed of holding a little girl that looked like her one day in his arms.


End file.
